cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Tayseri Ward
Tayseri Ward is the Citadel's cultural and artistic epicenter. However, Sovereign's attack in 2183 brought that status into question, and the ward's reputation remained in limbo for six years. The battle and its aftermath inflicted comparatively severe damage on Tayseri above other wards, leaving it a patchwork of reconstruction and salvaging operations. This rebuilding effort attracted transient workers from outside the Widow Nebula, and with them came criminal organizations involved with the construction industry. A period of increased criminal activity and unrest followed, troubling Tayseri C-Sec to no end. (See, for example, the activities investigated by Spectre Mira D'Rana.) Additionally a slump in the galactic economy, coming on the heels of the Eden Prime War's cessation, impacted the struggling ward. Conditions normalized after the Systems Alliance erected their forward command center and garrison, known as the Alliance Tower, on Tayseri. Notable Districts * Chett’icchi District (borders Denakot, see below) * Denakot District * Ja'Nik District * Little Rannoch: Established a few years post-Reaper War, where small but notable numbers of quarians and geth now roam the streets of the Citadel. Where Keepers allow it, colorful cloth is draped between buildings. Famous Locations * Museum of Galactic History * Gaeron Botanical Gardens * Tayseri Point * Dilinaga Concert Hall * Auxua School of the Arts * Ceylon Hall Other locations *A Little Taste of Earth, a sushi bar also known for their authentic pizza. *The Anhedrax Center for Mental Health Studies is the largest mental health centre in Council Space, and the largest mental health research facility in the known galaxy. * Café Thessique, a human-asari fusion restaurant. *Central Tayseri University *The Citadel Center for the Arts is community center that offers free art classes for children and rented studios for a small fee. *Cosmo's is a restaurant with a primarily dextro menu, although a selection of levo dishes is available. *The Dented Fringe is a sports bar, run by a turian couple and catering to a middle-of-the-road clientele; the decor is military-themed. *Janirisia is an asari restaurant specializing in new-style Dakhur Thessian cuisine. *Mornian's Curiosities is an antique store run by CDN member Callus. *The Re'ha Auditorium is a recently-completed performance space, and home to the Tayseri classical orchestra. *Saint John Paul the Great is a church of the human Catholic faith, which also serves as a shelter for homeless children. *The Serpent Rising is a bar known as a favourite hang out of the few soldiers, mercenaries and bounty hunters that find themselves on the Citadel. Situated on one of the uppermost floors of a tower block near the lip of the ward, the bar's long windows offered amazing views of the swirling nebula that gave it its name -- at least until the Citadel was moved to Earth. *The Sniper's Touch is a licensed firing range with facilities for practicing with a variety of weapon types. *The Thessian Baths is a recreational bath house, including the Thessian Baths Spa. *The Titan Building is a skyscraper and surrounding complex that houses local Titan Corporation Headquarters. The atrium of the main building is open to the public and contains shops selling Titan products and several restaurants. *Visions nightclub. Notable Residents *Harrad Illum *Jaquento Schmidt *Neil DeVore *Rom Anbel *Sanjin Challos *Laykalar *Maiha Denalius See Also Tayseri Strangler Gangs of Lower Tayseri Aitelis Tayseri Marathon Category:Locations Category:Citadel